


We Were Kids

by axelsrose



Series: GTAV Drabbles [1]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelsrose/pseuds/axelsrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor couldn't look away from the corpse for the longest time. Hazel eyes locked on the burning flare lodged in the guy’s skull. His arms dropped to his sides, knuckles tight on the flare gun. “Shit shit shit-”</p><p>The fat kid slightly behind him was freaking out, running his hands through his greased back hair as he tried to process what had just happened. Trevor was quiet for the longest time.<br/>“What did you do!? What am I going to do?! Fuck fuck-”<br/>__________________________________________________________<br/>20y/o Trevor and Michael’s first meeting. </p><p>Just a short drabble I wrote for a friend based loosely on Trevor's story to Lamar about how he and Michael first met and my own headcanons. There's not really any shipping as it's their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Kids

Trevor couldn’t look away from the corpse for the longest time. Hazel eyes locked on the burning flare lodged in the guy’s skull. His arms dropped to his sides, knuckles tight on the flare gun. “Shit shit shit-”

The fat kid slightly behind him was freaking out, running his hands through his greased back hair as he tried to process what had just happened. Trevor was quiet for the longest time.  
“What did you _do_!? What am _I_ going to do?! _Fuck fuck-_ ”

He turned, staring at the kid. “Shut up for a second.” His voice was unnervingly steady, his brain working overtime as he tried to figure what to do. This wasn’t something he’d done before. Animals and drifters, that was it. This…

There was a lake on the way to the border, they could drop him there. No one would find him.

“How can you be so calm?!” The kids voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
“I said shut up.” Trevor repeated, hand raising to run through his shaggy black hair. “We get him in the plane and we drop him on the way. No one will know.”  
The boy nodded, swallowing hard. “S-shit…”  
“Trevor Philips.” Trevor offered, before turning to pocket the flare gun and roll the sleeves of his flight jacket up.  
“M-Michael Townley.” Michael stuttered, watching Trevor. “What are you-”  
“Give me a fucking hand.” Trevor grunted, grabbing the corpse's arms, leaning his best away from the still pulsing flare. The smell was something he’d be smelling for weeks. “You brought him. You help me move him.”

_________________________

Halfway to the border, Trevor touched down. It was oddly beautiful for what they were doing. Mountain ranges in the distance, the sky a dusty red pink colour as the sun started to set making the trees light up in the dying light.

What they were here to do however was less than beautiful.

“Fuck- you _actually_ carrying him or just standing there?”  
Michael pulled a face, trying his best to lean away from the corpse. “He fucking stinks-”  
“I know! I’m near the fucking burnin’ end!” Trevor snapped through the scarf he was wearing over his face as he dragged the corpse towards the shore line. The flare was still burning and it had caused the smell of smouldering brain matter to permeate the entire plane.  
He’d never get the smell out.

“Toss it in after three. One. Two. Three-” With a joint grunt they both swung the body into deeper water. Trevor stood for a moment, watching the body bob then slowly sink below the water line. He exhaled a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.  
Michael spent no time turning to puke up his lunch, and as soon as the panic of watching the body bob had passed, Trevor too turned, yanked the scarf off his face and evacuated his stomach onto the shore line. That was the worst thing he had ever smelt, and even with his strong stomach he couldn’t hold that back. He’d probably never smell something that bad again.

“Never again.” Mike groaned, leaning his hands on his knees and looking vaguely green. Trevor gave a weak laugh, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, his throat burning with the taste of bile. “Agreed.”

___________________

The rest of the flight was quiet after they dropped the load off. Both boys trying to wash the taste of bile with alcohol, which somehow didn’t seem to weaken Trevor’s ability to fly, and talking about anything they could to get their minds off the smell that seemed to have seeped into their skin.

Trevor glanced over at Michael, who was staring out of the window, watching the stars twinkle in the inky blackness, the moon highlighting the snow topped mountains as they flew over. He liked this kid, kinda skittish, but he had potential. This could work. “Hey, Michael?”  
“Mm?” Michael tore his eyes away from the night time beauty, it was different being this high. Like it was somehow more beautiful than on the ground.  
“Could make a regular run of this. You get the goods, we take them up north or down south to Mexico, split the profits between us. What you say?”  
“Actually, that don’t sound bad.” Michael mused, “40/60?”  
“Mm… 45/55. Deal?”  
“Sounds good to me.” Michael smiled, looking back to the scenery.  
“The 55% is mine by the way.” Trevor snorted, grinning at him. Michael laughed and shook his head.

The stars twinkled above them as the yellow street lights of North Yankton twinkled with them in the distance, and Trevor found himself smiling for the first time in a long time.


End file.
